1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-4-methyl-7-amino-quinoline. This invention also relates to a process for the production of 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-4-methyl-7-acetoacetic acid amido quinoline.
2. Prior Art
1,2-DIHYDRO-2-OXO-4-METHYL-7-AMINO-QUINOLINE HAS BEEN PRODUCED FROM M-PHENYLENE DIAMINE AND ACETOACETIC ESTER BY HEATING AT 130.degree. C. for 19 hours in an autoclave- a 45 to 60 percent yield resulted (C. 1938, II, 4240). Nowadays acetoacetic acid ester is obtained most economically from diketene.